


A Gift Of Love

by HannibalsFannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Car Chases, Commitment, Cookies, Gun Violence, Love, M/M, Obsession, Puppies, Worried Will, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsFannibal/pseuds/HannibalsFannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal would go to great measures to please Will, even if that meant speeding in a car chase, getting shot at, and crashing his car...All to get a very special gift to his very special lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xEatxThexRudex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely xEatxThexRudex  
> Thanks for the gift you gave me darling XD

Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Gifted to: xEatxThexRudex  
DISCLAIMER! I own none of NBC’s Hannibal characters  
MalexMale  
Don’t Like Don’t Read

 

~*~  
“Hannibal, what are you reading?”

“Nothing!”  
Hannibal quickly shuffled the newspaper to the next page.  
“Yeah, ok, I’m going, I’ll call you tomorrow. Dinner is still on right?”

“Yes of course, I would not cancel it for the world.”

“…Alright, bye.”

“Goodbye Will.”

The door to Hannibal’s office closed gently as Will exited, Hannibal sighed, finally able to relax.  
He flipped back to the previous page of the newspaper.  
“There is only one left for sale? I have to leave tonight!”

The doctor stood and quickly made his way to the large window of his office, once he was sure Will had pulled away, he snatched up his keys and coat, and rushed out the door.

~*~  
The wind beat against the doctor’s black trench coat, he stuffed his hands into the pockets and ducked away from the bone chilling breeze.  
Hannibal crossed the dark street towards the car garage with haste, he felt as if he was being watched.  
Relief washed over him once he caught sigh of his beautiful black Bentley Arnage, all he had to do was get in his car and follow the directions he had written down on a scrap of paper.  
With a suspicious glance over his shoulder, Hannibal unlocked the doors and relaxed into the driver’s seat.  
He pressed the key into the ignition and screeched out of the garage, he sped down the multiple twists and turns, only stopping to pay the toll.

Before turning into the intersection Hannibal opened the paper and reread the scribbled directions, it wasn’t too far, he’d be there in less than forty five minuets.  
Hannibal glanced up at the moon before hitting the gas and speeding down the road.

~*~  
It wasn’t until twenty minuets of driving did Hannibal’s cell begin to ring, he read the collar ID and sucked in a breath.

“Hello Will.”

“Hey Hannibal, I left my glasses at your place, I went back to get them but you weren’t there. I obviously don’t have a key, so I’m sort of out here waiting. Where are you, what would you be doing out this late at night?”

“I-I needed a few things for tomorrow’s dinner.”

“Uh, couldn’t you have just waited, well, not like it’s my place to question. I just need my glasses.”

“Check under the hibiscus pot, I have a spare…I am very busy…”  
Hannibal glanced in his rearview mirror, a car that had been following him for some time now was begun tailing suspiciously close.  
“You okay? You sound awfully distracted.”

“…Yes, I am perfectly alright…There is a car behind me that has begun to concern me, but no matter.”

“Are you being followed?”

“I believe so.”

“What are you doing talking to me then? Call the cops.”

“No need to worry, I am fully capable of handling myself.”

“Hannibal…”

“Will, I am in a hurry…I need steaks, there is only one left and I must have it.”

“One left? If you’re in your car then how do you know there’s only one left?”

“Goodbye Will.”

“Don’t hang u…”

Hannibal pressed the off button and stuffed his phone into his pocket, with a quick glance back to the mirror he could see that the car was now backing off.  
Hannibal sighed, but the moment didn’t last long as the car behind him smashed the gas peddle and began speeding towards him.  
Hannibal pressed his peddle to the floor and veered out of the way just as the car had attempted to smash his bumper.  
“I cannot have you damaging my car, it’s a Bentley for gods sake!”  
Hannibal continued down the winding road, the car behind him had lost momentum, but it was quickly gaining on him.  
“I have places I need to be, can this not wait?!”  
Hannibal swerved away from yet another crash attempt, he looked down at the speedometer and smirked.  
98 mph and increasing.

The car behind him turned its brights on, Hannibal hissed at the glare in his mirror but kept calm, this destination was closing in, but he needed to get the offending driver off his tail.  
Hannibal grimaced and slammed on his breaks, the car behind him screeched and veered off the road.  
“Figures, you want to wreck my beautiful car, but as soon as I give you the chance you run with your tail between your legs.”  
Hannibal hit the gas once more and rushed away from the other car, it wouldn’t be long before he’d be followed once more.

~*~  
Hannibal took the nearest exit and drove hastily through a small residential neighborhood, he had lost sight of the follower and was now able to breathe without as much worry.  
“Where is the house, I don’t have time for this.”  
Hannibal’s patience was dwindling, each house appeared the same, and most of them had their lights off, making it difficult to see the addresses.

Just when the doctor had begun considering turning around, a small house at the end of the road caught his eye, it matched the description on the paper perfectly.  
He slowed his car as he approached the driveway, he pulled in and looked over his shoulder…Clear.

Hannibal pulled the keys out and practically jumped out of the car, he felt paranoid as he continued to turn around and look down the street.  
He huffed and hurried up the steps to the door.

~*~  
Hannibal was answered on the first knock, a plump old woman happily answered the door.  
“Well hello there, you must be Mr. Lecter.”

“Please call me Hannibal, and you must be Mrs. McKinney.”

“Yes darling that’s me, call me Betty. Now come in come in, it’s so chilly out there you’ll come down with a cold.”  
Hannibal smiled at the woman’s hospitality, she seemed truly kind.  
“Thank you very much Betty.”

Hannibal double checked behind him, the street remained empty. He entered the small house and was met by the aroma of baked goods.  
“I’ve got some chocolate chip cookies in the oven, would you like some sweetie?”

“Yes please, thank you.”  
How could Hannibal, a man of manners, reject such kind hospitality?  
“Good, you look like you need some fattening up, so thin.”  
Hannibal snorted, but quickly cleared his throat and straightened up.  
“Could I see him?”

“Of course of course, I almost forgot, silly me. Right this way.”  
Hannibal followed Betty down a hallway, she opened the door on the far right and motioned for Hannibal to follow.  
“You’re lucky you called when you did, I was just about ready to get ride of him, poor little guy…No one wanted him until you came along.”

“I cannot see why, he is beautiful.”  
Hannibal kneeled down and was immediately greeted by the sloppy wet tongue of a puppy Saint Bernard.  
“Well, I think it’s because the little guy is a runt, he’s smaller than the others were, they used to pick on the poor thing all the time. Are you sure you want him?”

“He is perfect, he will match his owner nicely.”

“He’s not for you?”

“No, I unfortunately am not much of a dog person. My friend on the other hand is very fond of them.”  
Hannibal outstretched his arms, the puppy happily jumped into them and cuddled against the doctor’s chest.  
“How sweet, you may not be a dog person, but he sure seems to like you anyways.”

Hannibal smiled down at the puppy, he was quite adorable. He was all white aside from the brown ears and mask around his eyes. There was a small brown patch on his rump, leading to his stubby tail. He looked up at Hannibal happily licking the doctor’s face whenever the opportunity presented itself.  
“Yes, it would seem that way wouldn’t it, how old is he?”

“Three weeks, but like I said, he’s a bit on the small side.”

“How much do I owe you? The add in the newspaper did not specify.”  
Hannibal stood and met Betty’s gaze, she crossed her arms and smiled.  
“Well, considering he’s a runt, I’d say he’s half off. One hundred should do it.”

Hannibal cradled the puppy in one arm as he searched his coat pocket for the other.  
“Ah here we are.”  
He pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and handed it to the woman. She gently took it and stuffed it into her back pocket.  
“Pleasure doing business with you Hannibal.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“Would you like a cookie now?”

“Actually, I should be off. It is getting late and I should bring this little one home.”

The two walked out of the room and back towards the front door.  
“What a shame, now I have to eat these all on my own…”  
Hannibal turned to shake hands with Betty, but was instead greeted by the barrel of a shinning silver magnum.  
“I don’t know what you’ve done young man, and I don’t think I want to know, but if you surrender now, I can save you from the pain you’ll soon face.”

“Excuse me?”  
Hannibal hugged the puppy close, it whimpered and licked his chin.  
“This is a small town young man, word catches wind quickly in such a little place.”

“What is it exactly that you’ve caught wind of Betty?”

“All I know is that there’s someone after you, someone much worse than me. Someone who plans on torturing you to death, I can make it quick and painless.”

“I would like to pass on the offer, but thank you for your concern.”  
Hannibal quickly grabbed Betty’s wrist and pushed the barrel away from his face, a gunshot rang off, the sound was deafening.  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

Hannibal looked down and saw the blood before he felt it pain. There was an ugly hole in his left calve.  
“Don’t worry, y-you didn’t damage and arteries…”

“If you would have just let me I could have saved you the pain.”  
Hannibal pulled the gun out of her hand and aimed it at her forehead.  
“You are going to let me leave, I will not report you, if you follow me I will kill you.”  
Betty nodded, her grey curls bobbed atop her head.

The puppy began squirming in Hannibal’s arms, he tightened his grasp and gritted his teeth through the pain.  
“I am leaving now…Heed my warning.”

Hannibal kept the gun aimed at old woman, he knew she was no threat without a weapon, but he had to be sure.  
He limped back to his car, an unsightly trail of red followed behind him. He looked down the road to see nothing, with a press of a button, he unlocked his door and fell into the drivers seat.

He had no medical supplies stashed away in his car, he’d have to make due until he got back home.  
“Sit over there little one, I need to drive.”  
The puppy refused to move, he stayed planted in Hannibal’s lap.  
“Alright, but behave yourself.”

~*~  
Hannibal hissed and grimaced as he drove down the street, the pain was bearable, what wasn’t bearable was the thought of all the blood and dog hair that was ruining the interior of his car.  
Hannibal talked to the puppy to ease his mind.  
“It would have been so much easier to kill the woman, she was a chain smoker, it is not as if she had much time left anyway…”

Hannibal left the neighborhood and sped back onto the country roads.  
“The person following me must have been the same one fitting Betty’s description.”  
The puppy whimpered.  
“Nothing to worry about, if they come looking for me again they’ll get much more than they bargained for.”

The puppy licked Hannibal’s chin again and began wagging his tail.  
Hannibal’s phone began to ring in his pocket. He maneuvered around the animal in his lap and dug pulled it out…Will.

“Hello again Will, is there something wrong?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I am fit as a fiddle, did you find your glasses?”

“Uh yeah, they were on your desk…Are you sure you’re okay? You sound weary.”

“Actually, I might have been shot at…”

“WHAT?!”

“Calm down, the damage is minor…”

“Hannibal you were shot!?”

“Yes, and if you would please calm down and listen to me, you might be able to assist me.”

“Ok ok I’m listening.”

“I would like you to call 911, tell them of my wound, but also tell them that I was involved in a high speed chase earlier.”

“A chase?!”

“Will, just call them and tell them exactly what I told you…”  
Hannibal looked at his rearview mirrors and tensed as a familiar set of headlights began tailing him.

“And please hurry, it would seem that my secret admirer has returned.”

“What the h…”

Hannibal hung up and tossed the phone into the passenger seat. He sped fifty five miles over the speed limit, the car followed, but it seemed less interested in hitting him this time.  
It was a simple contest of follow the leader, if Hannibal sped up so did the follower, if Hannibal slowed down so did the follower.

“What are you up to?”

~*~  
It wasn’t until he was a few miles away from his house did his phone begin to ring again, Hannibal reached across the seat and didn’t bother reading the ID.

“Will I…”

“Hannibal, man do I love the sound of your voice.”

“Franklin?”

“Of course it’s me, who else were you expecting…Oh…You thought I was Will.”

“H-How do you know about Will?”

“Ha ha…I’ve been watching you Hannibal, you and Will spend a lot of time together…I don’t think that’s fair.”

“Franklin, you have caught me at a bad time, I…”

“See, you’re always too busy to talk to me…You always have time for Will, but when it comes to me, you never have any time to spare!”

“Franklin, I’m going to hang up.”

“NO! I’ll run you off the road if you do.”

“Run me off the road? Franklin what are you…Oh god, Franklin are you the one who has been following me?”

“Yes, I follow you everywhere, I’m always watching ha ha!”  
Hannibal began feeling extremely uncomfortable, he had always known Franklin was a bit different, he had no idea he was this bad.

“Then you know that I have been shot and need immediate medical attention.”

“You’ve been shot?! Who did it?!”

“Franklin, if you just let me go I will explain everything to you at our next appointment.”

“STOP! You never have time for me, you’ll never want to see me after this, that’s why I have to kill you…”

“Franklin…”

“If I can’t have you, no one can!”  
There was a moment of silence on the other line, then came the sound of crunching metal as Franklin’s front bumper met the back of Hannibal’s Bentley. Hannibal tried to speed out of the wreck, but he came just short of avoiding further damage.  
His head slammed against the steering wheel, the airbag went off after the impact.  
The puppy began to scream in fear, wiggling and clawing at Hannibal.

The cars had screeched to a halt, Hannibal still held the phone in his hand. Aside from his head and calve he was unharmed, he could feel the blood oozing out of his nose and a stinging cut on his forehead, his lip was split as well.  
The puppy was completely untouched, Hannibal was grateful for that.

“Hannibal? Are you still there?”  
The doctor raised the phone back to his ear.  
“What is the meaning of all this?!”

“I just want your attention, I want you to like me just how you like Will.”

“You chased me down the street, speeding miles over the limit, crashed into my very expensive car mind you, just to tell me that you want me to pay attention to you?”

“Yes!”

“No, you have lost all my respect.”  
Hannibal hung up the phone and raced away from the accident, he left Franklin in the dust.  
He needed to get to a hospital, he had begun feeling dizzy from blood loss, but first; although it was not his smartest idea, he wanted to drop off the puppy.

“You have been quite the pain in my side little one.”  
The puppy cowered against Hannibal, it somehow burrowed into the opening of his coat and was not shivering against his chest.  
The phone rang, it was Franklin, but Hannibal didn’t bother to answer it. The man would be on his way to jail anyway, and hopefully to an institute where he would receive the proper treatment for his now obvious mental condition.

Hannibal slowed off the interstate and onto the road leading to his house, he could see red and blue flashing lights in front of his house.  
Will stood among them.

~*~  
“HANNIBAL!”

Hannibal parked his totaled black Bentley Arnage and swayed out of the driver’s seat, he held onto the small puppy hiding under his coat, and stashed the silver magnum into his suit jacket.  
Will sprinted up to him and hugged him close.

“I was so worried, god you’re a mess, are you okay? Oh what am I saying, of course you’re not…What happened, who did this? Where…”

“Shh, I require medical attention, could you please help me to the ambulance?

“Oh yeah, sorry.”  
Will let Hannibal lean against his shoulder, they made their way over to the paramedics and police officers.

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know who did this to you?”

“His name is Franklin Fogler, he is one of my clients.”  
The officer wrote down the name and stashed the pen in his breast pocket.  
“Is he the man who shot you and ran you off the road?”

“…Yes. I believe that he is currently in a very unstable condition, I would not be surprised if he doesn’t remember any of this.”

“Understood, I’ll get all the officers out there searching for him. For now, lets get you to a hospital.”

Hannibal moved off of Will and faced him with a smile.  
“Here…I have something for you.”  
Hannibal began pulling the soft little puppy out of his trench coat, he watched the expression of utter shock cross Will’s face.

“Y-You went all that way…Got shot, and into an obvious wreck…Just to get me a puppy?”

“Yes, anything for you.”  
The puppy looked up at Will and barked excitedly, Will looked back up at Hannibal and hugged him tightly, the puppy yelped happily and licked Will’s cheeks.  
“You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot…Why’d you do all this for me?”

Hannibal chuckled.  
“It was a gift of love.”

“Thank you, I love you Hannibal, even though you’re nuts.  
Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s head.  
“I love you too Will…Now, if you could, could you please help me to the ambulance, I’m about to lose consciousness.”

Hannibal handed the puppy to Will and grinned as the little creature began smother Will with kisses and nips.  
“What are you going to name him?”

“I’ll call him…Bentley, Benny for short.”

“That is a good name.”  
Hannibal planted a soft kiss on Will’s lips before being dragged away by paramedics.  
“Is dinner still on?”  
Will laughed.  
“Yes of course, I would not cancel it for the world.”


End file.
